It is known to provide motor-driven chain saws with a rearward handle aligned in the longitudinal direction of the chain saw and a forward handle so that the operator can securely guide and hold the chain saw. The chain saw can be held in another operating position depending upon the particular use such as cutting a tree at the base or removing branches. The operator must then grasp the forward handle at different locations along its periphery.
The forward hand of the operator must grasp the handle at a lateral segment thereof when cutting trees at the base thereof so that the guide bar is substantially horizontal; whereas, the operator must grasp the forward handle at a top segment thereof when removing branches. In the last case, the plane of the guide bar is vertical and the guide bar is inclined downwardly.
The operator can experience muscular cramps and pain in the hand joints and otherwise not feel well especially during long continuous work, the above discomfort often being caused by incorrectly holding the chain saw. An incorrect holding also however affects operational safety.